


Cooking for one.

by northernglitter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernglitter/pseuds/northernglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob's cheated and Aaron is having none of it. </p>
<p>Bit dark, bit kinky, bit angsty. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking for one.

The veg in the wok twirls and dances as Robert glides the wooden spoon through it. The calm and contentedness of being able to undertake such a small task for Aaron still hasn’t worn off. He doubts it will if he’s honest with himself-although let’s face it, being honest with himself is something that Robert Sugden tries to avoid wherever possible. He glances the clock, Aaron should be home in a few minutes, a small smile playing about his lips at the prospect. 

The door flies open, the bang breaking the tranquil bubble. “You fucking bastard.” Aaron snarls the words, eyes red and puffy despite his previous efforts to rub away, with tear-soaked sleeves, the evidence of crying. The force of being thrown against the wall sending pain coursing through Robert. Aaron’s hands grip tighter at the cloth of his jumper, pinning him in place.

“Aaron, what are…”

“You just don’t change, do you?!”

“Aaron…”

“Shut. It”. The hissed words punctuated with pushes. “I can’t believe I fell for this! Again! What does that say about me, ay? Stupid, pathetic Aaron, will take any scrap you can be bothered to give out, is that it? Chrissie was too hard work so now…”

“I love you, you idiot. What the fuck’s the matter with you?” The panic was blind now. All he could think was that this wasn’t happening. Couldn’t be happening. 

“Love”, the word dropped from Aaron’s lips like a curse. “You honestly expect me to believe that?! Like you loved Chrissie, ay? Or Katie?” 

Her name hung in the air. Too painful normally to ever be uttered, the mention swelled Rob’s panic, congealing it in his throat leaving him struggling to speak. His reply jammed under a knot of emotion he was desperately trying and failing to compartmentalise. Aaron did that to him- neutralised all his defences-because it was Aaron. His Aaron. And all the vitriol he could spit so readily at someone else, the calculated verbal destruction he could dissect their confidence with, was silenced where Aaron was concerned. That was the pact he’d made to himself after last time. It wouldn’t count, the shattered remnants he left of Aaron’s love after his words at the scrapyard, if now he could hold back. 

“I don’t understand. What’ve I done?” It was all he could manage- desperate honesty. 

Aaron shifted slightly in outrage. Not much but enough for Robert to feel his erection pressing into his leg. Propelled by an instinct more powerful than thought, their bodies crushed together eliciting a moan from Robert. Their eyes locked. Aaron palmed Robert’s dick through his trousers, before slowly undoing his belt and sliding his hand under the material. Robert surged forward attempting to capture Aaron’s lips only to be held back by Aaron’s hand now against his throat, squeezing and holding him in place. Not that he’d ever admit to it publically but having Aaron so in control of him that he controlled when he breathed, decided when he’d been good enough that he deserved to breathe, turned him on like nothing else. The hand on his cock sped up, twisting as it came to the head which was now weeping pre-come, while Aaron’s other hand tightened his grip around Rob’s throat causing his to moan between his breathy gasps. All attempts to reciprocate were stopped by the whispered commands Aaron started pouring into his ear. 

“Put your hands behind your back. You move and I stop. I’ll leave you here like this without a second thought, do you understand?” 

Robert whimpered a response, hands moving behind himself pressing into the cold kitchen wall. This was a rarity, Aaron this dominant. Normally Robert was in control but he couldn’t deny how much he was enjoying this now. Aaron sped up- a reward for good behaviour. 

“I’m good at this, aren’t I?” 

Rob gasped a response, Aaron loosening his hand around his throat allowing some desperately needed air in. 

“That’s what Simon said when he fucked me earlier…” As a wave of anger and jealousy raged through Robert, Aaron cut off his oxygen again leaving him a whimpering mess. God, he was getting close and Aaron could tell. His eyes never leaving his. Monitoring for any emotion which flicked across his face, as he sped up his hand further. 

“Tall. Muscular. He came up to me in Bar West. One look and I was hard. That’s how fit he was.” 

Rob’s eye’s widened. His emotions swirled as jealously and hurt battled the overwhelming sense of arousal he was feeling.

“He came into the toilets after me, kissing me hard. Pushing me onto my knees right there where anyone could see how much of a slut I was for him.” 

Aaron planted a hard kiss on Robert’s mouth. Aggressive and fighting for dominance their tongues swirled for control, only for Aaron to reassert his dominance by tightening his grip and pushing Robert back into the wall.   
“He pushed my head down, his cock thrusting down my throat. Until finally he grabbed me by the hair, pulling his dick out and rubbing his pre-come all over my face like he owned me.”

Rob moaned. His hips rocking forward desperately chasing Aaron’s hand as he becomes more and more undone. 

“He turned me round and fucked me then, up against the door until I was begging him to let me come. As he fucked me harder and harder, until I came with him still riding me. Him thrusting so hard I can still feel him now.”

That was it, Robert couldn’t stop himself anymore, his whole body convulsing as he came over Aaron’s fist. The feeling overwhelming him as the lack of oxygen started to take its toll leaving him overwhelmed with pleasure. As the last shivers ran through him, he reached to Aaron desperate to kiss away all the confusion which was pooling in him. Aaron shot back out of reach. It was like watching his whole being deflate, curling inwards in a protective ball. The tears fell freely from him now as he managed to quietly sob “I hate you. This is over, Robert, it’s over.” With Aaron fleeing from the house, Robert was left to sob in agony as the veg burned to cinders in the wok.


End file.
